


Matchmaker

by paperlessprinter



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Endgame Fixer, F/M, Multi, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlessprinter/pseuds/paperlessprinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endgame Fixer for VAMB's Secret Santa 2008. Tom plans a post holiday get together for the Voyager crew with interesting consequences for the command team! Set 6 months after Endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

Tom Paris wanted it to be perfect. He studied the final draft of his invitation meticulously, searching for any errors.  The date, time and place were all in order. He checked the recipient list one last time before sending it to 147 members of his adoptive family.

Tom had spent the winter holidays with his parents, as well as B'Elanna and little Miral, but he found that something was amiss. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his parents and extended family, he realized he was missing his adoptive family. It had been a few months since he had seen most of them. Now that the  _Voyager_ crew had been on Earth for almost six months, everyone had started to drift away with other postings or assignments. As soon as the debriefings had ended, most of the crew had applied for either leave or jobs in Starfleet that were based in the Solar system.

That was when Tom had the idea of a post holiday  _Voyager_ get together. One last party before everyone drifted further away. He had really enjoyed the welcome back party right after Voyager had shown up in the Alpha Quadrant because all of the crew came. He hoped that everyone would be able to make it to his get together.

Sitting back in his chair, Tom watched as a few responses from former crewmembers that were up as late as well, pop up on his computer. Sam Wildman asked if she could bring a dessert. Tom sent off a quick reply that she could bring any desert she wanted and he’d let her know how many people were coming but he hoped all 149 people would show up. The Delaney Sisters were also up and sent a message asking if they could bring dates whom weren’t in Starfleet. Tom smiled inwardly as he recalled how he chased both of them relentlessly the first couple years of their voyage. It wasn’t until he was involved with B'Elanna that they agreed to play his  _Captain Proton_  programs with him. 

The Delaney’s request gave Tom an idea. Thinking of another potential couple, he quickly brought up another draft of the invite and started to change the date and place. “B’Elanna?” he called.

“What?” she came to the doorway to the office, holding a fussy Miral. It was teething time already and both of his girls looked frazzled and tired.

“Do you know if Chakotay was still going out with Seven?” It was a shot in the dark, but Tom reasoned that she would know because she had known Chakotay the longest.

B’Elanna scowled. “Argh, Tom, why do you have to ask at such an ungodly hour?”

“You remember my get-together idea? Well the Delaney sisters asked to bring dates and that got me thinking about getting our former command team together.”

“You can’t be serious.” Miral wailed louder than usual, and B’Elanna shifted her to her other shoulder to try and calm her down.

“Here, let me try,” he got up from his chair and walked across the room. B’Elanna gratefully handed off the now screaming Miral. “Yes I am serious. He was pining over her the whole journey. I’m sure this Seven thing is just a phase. They’re not a good couple in my opinion anyways. So do you know if they’re still going out?”

B’Elanna tried to prevent a small smile from appearing on her face. “No, they broke up less than a month after arriving home.”

Tom flashed his trademark smile as well despite the late hour and the fussy infant he held. “I knew it,” he said as he turned back to his computer console. “What reason should I give for changing the date on them?”

“Tell them… tell them that Miral has a dentist appointment that you totally forgot about and then your Parents were coming over.” B’Elanna looked at the squirming girl who had a very loud scream. “It wouldn’t be too far from the truth,” she mumbled.

“Thanks, hon. Why don’t you get some sleep? I couldn’t sleep myself so I’ll stay up with Miral.” 

“Mmm, that’s the greatest idea you’ve had all night.” She kissed him lightly before heading out of the room.

“Ok, Miral, what say we do a little matchmaking?”

 

 

*

 

 

The flight from Indiana was a little longer than Janeway would have preferred, but she had no one to blame but herself since she missed her original transport. As a result she rushed to Headquarters, trying to beat the morning rush. She’d never fly the morning of her first day back from vacation again. Next time Janeway saw her sister, she would kill her for making her travel arrangements.

            It was great seeing all her family in one place for the holidays after not seeing them for so long. At the time, it seemed like a good idea to have an early morning flight back to San Francisco so she could spend an extra night with her mother, but Janeway forgot how chaotic the transport stations got during the holidays and didn’t leave enough time for her to catch her transport. She had intended to drop off her luggage at home and change before getting into work. That wasn’t going to work out so she decided just to head to work from the San Fran station.

            The Delta Quadrant Office at Starfleet Headquarters was already bustling with activity by the time Janeway got in. She was lucky she had such a nice office with a small private bathroom so she could freshen up. One of the perks of being an admiral, she decided. When she finally got to her desk, she was only a little late instead of her usual few minutes early.

            When Janeway turned on her computer, she saw that she had two messages from Tom Paris, who was on extended family leave. She opened the most recent message and realized that both of them must have been invites to a  _Voyager_ get-together. Tom had to change the date because he forgot he already had plans. Janeway checked her schedule and was surprised to find that Tom had managed to pick the one time next week that she was free. She quickly R.S.V.P.'ed and put it in her calendar as well. As she moved on with the work that had accumulated on her desk during her vacation, she wondered if she would run into Chakotay at the party and if he would bring Seven.

 

 

*

           

 

            It wasn’t that he didn’t like the winter holidays, but rather he didn’t like how alone he felt during them. The holidays were a time for family for most people, but for Chakotay, they were a time for him to reflect on how little family he had left. His first semester teaching at the Academy left him so busy that they had no time to try to meet up with his cousin in the Midwest or find any off-world transportation to his home planet, which was still scarred by the Dominion War.

            Rather than sit at home and feel sorry for himself, Chakotay decided to work through the holidays. He managed to get a curriculum together for both his Tactics class and two Anthropology classes. Chakotay thought that he got enough done during the holidays so he decided to take a couple of days off right before the spring semester began.

            Chakotay was sitting at home relaxing late at night when his computer beeped, indicating he had a new message. He got up from his couch and walked into his tiny office. His computer had automatically woken up when it received the message. Chakotay smiled when he saw that it was from Tom Paris and opened it right away. His smile grew when he realized what Tom was planning. Just as he was about to R.S.V.P, another message from Tom popped up. When Chakotay read the new message, his smile faltered a little. “Damn,” he said to himself, “Why did you have to choose my office hours, Tom?” He really wanted to see everyone from  _Voyager_  again. After he and Seven had parted ways, he needed some time away from all people he shared close quarters with for seven long years. He only really stayed in contact with B’Elanna, who would occasionally update his other friends. But now, he decided, would be a good time to hopefully see everyone again. “I guess I can just put a note on my syllabi,” he mumbled as he responded to the new invitation.

            Since it was getting late and classes would start in a few days, Chakotay decided to go bed. As he changed into PJs and climbed into his bed, he couldn’t help but think about how awkward it would be if he saw both his former girlfriend and his former captain at Tom’s party. But, he thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, it was worth the risk of awkwardness if it meant he could see everybody again.

 

*

 

            “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal development for an infant to be fussy when they first start teething.”

            “Yeah, but Doc, this fussy? Neither of us have gotten much sleep this week.”

            “I’m sure, Tom. There’s not much I can do besides what you and B’Elanna are already doing. If it’s any consolation, the tooth is almost grown in. I think it will be only another couple days until it isn’t bothering Miral anymore.”

            “Thanks, Doc,” Tom said grumpily. Miral had alternated between crying and screaming for most of the past week with that darned tooth slowly coming in. The worst part of it all was that there wasn’t anything that Tom or B’Elanna could do to make the pain go completely away. Tom thought there would have been more time before she started teething but quickly realized that her daughter was going to grow up faster than a human child.

            The EMH was just about to leave when Tom stopped him. “Say, Doc, what are you doing oh, say next Thursday afternoon?”

            “Nothing yet, Why?”

            “I was wondering if you could help me out.”

            “Mr. Paris, I am not going to send another prank hologram for you,” the Doctor used the tone of reproach that he often used on the ship.

            “No, no, Doc. It’s nothing like that.” Tom laughed, remembering last month when he corralled the EMH into sending Harry Kim a fake hologram date. The hologram was designed to “break down” right in the middle of the date. Harry was so embarrassed that when he found out it was Tom who had gotten the Doctor to send the holo-date, he refused to talk to him for a week.   
“You got the invite for that get-together I planned for the  _Voyager_ crew?”

            “Ah, Yes. I’m glad you’re planning something, Tom. I was looking forward to seeing everybody.” Relieved that Tom wasn’t sending defective holograms again, the Doctor’s face brightened.

            “Yeah well, I wanted to try and get a certain couple together so I sent them a second invite saying that I had to move the date up. Both of them responded and I don’t think either of them have any idea that I’m setting them up, but in a good way. I was wondering if you would agree to be my eyes and ears in the restaurant since you can alter your appearance more easily than I can.”

            “Is it Chakotay and Seven?” he asked glumly.

            “What? No! Of course not. Besides, they apparently broke up five months ago or something like that.” At this, the Doctor perked up considerably.

            “Who is it then? Harry Kim and a Delaney sister?”

            Tom shook his head, a smile radiating across his face. “Nope, it’s Admiral Janeway and Chakotay.”

 

*

 

            The restaurant seemed nice enough, but she couldn’t remember ever being inside it, even before she took command of  _Voyager_. She walked up to the Maitre d’.

            “Do you have a reservation?” The voice was vaguely familiar, but Janeway had never seen the man before.

            “Yes, I’m with the Paris party.”

            “Right this way then.” He led her into the main dining area of the restaurant. There was a fireplace on the far wall with a white mantle. The tables were adorned in white tablecloths. Instead of leading her through the room, the Maitre d’ stopped at a small table. Sitting there was someone she would have been able to recognize no matter what he was wearing. “Chakotay.” She breathed.

            He turned around and looked at her. He was wearing a suit jacket but no tie. He stood up and helped her into her chair across from his. She felt over dressed as the Maitre d’ handed her a menu.

            She had to say something to break the tension. She was so surprised to see him and  _only_ him here. Tom got her good, she realized. “Did Tom send you two invitations as well?”

            “Yes. And he said something about a dentist appointment and his parents as an excuse.”

            Janeway laughed. “We’ve been set up Chakotay! Tom wanted us here, together and alone.” She started scanning the room, looking for her mischievous former pilot.  But she couldn’t find him.

            Chakotay also turned in his chair, looking for Tom. “I don’t see him, do you?”

            “No. But he’ll turn up eventually. So do you want to enjoy dinner anyways?”

            “It won’t bother you?” Chakotay asked, unsure of himself.

            Janeway waved her hand. “What? That I was set up by one of  _Voyager_ ’s best pranksters. No. I did notice that on my second invite I was listed in the Bcc line rather than the To line. I guess he didn’t want us to see who else got the message. Why, does it bother you?”

            Chakotay squirmed in his seat. He had not talked to Kathryn Janeway by herself in a while. The last time must have been before the debriefings had ended. He was still dating Seven at the time and both of them were under a lot of stress from the debriefings. Needless to say it was not a pretty conversation. But this Kathryn Janeway was different. She was more comfortable with herself than he had seen in a long time. He noticed that she carried herself differently. She wore a small smile more often than that ever present thin line while on  _Voyager._  “If you’re fine, then I’m fine.” He lied.

            Janeway frowned a little, “Chakotay, what’s wrong?” He could tell he was sincere by the concern that had etched itself onto her face. He decided to give her the truth.

            “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but, uh, Seven and I broke up.”

            “I’m sorry. When did you break it off with her?” Janeway knew they weren’t a good match but had kept her opinions to herself, especially after the future admirals visit.

            “Believe it or not, about five months ago. It was right after the debriefings had ended for most of the crew.”

            “Oh.” Janeway had always assumed that they were still together and had respectfully kept her distance. “So you’ve been keeping busy?” Before Chakotay could answer though, a waiter came to take their order. His voice also sounded slightly familiar to Janeway although he did not look familiar at all.

            “Yes, I taught some Anthro and tactics at the Academy for the fall semester and I’m doing it again for the spring.” Chakotay continued as soon as the waiter left.

            “That’s great news. I take it you like it then?”

            “Yeah I do. What about you? What have you been doing?”

            “Starfleet has me spearheading their new Delta Quadrant office while they find someone to look over it long term.”

            “Oh? Don’t want to do it yourself?”

            “I told them I want to do something that wasn’t related to the Delta Quadrant. What I really wish I could do was have another go at commanding a ship, but I’ve already been promoted. I was hoping to get into some diplomacy eventually.”

            Chakotay nodded, himself briefly nostalgic for the stars. Without realizing it, they had fallen into their old friendship easily. He had already told her about breaking up with Seven and she seemed to take it quite well... “I still have feelings for you.” He blurted out. His hand went to cover his mouth. He couldn’t believe he just said that!

            “What?” Janeway was in disbelief. After all these years and after having to turn him down because of protocol, Chakotay still had feelings for her? “What did you say?”

            The waiter chose this moment to quickly deposit their food but neither Janeway nor Chakotay seemed interested in eating. Chakotay sighed. “I said I still have feelings for you,” he said after the waiter left.

            “Even now, after Seven?”

            “You don’t understand Kathryn. My relationship with Seven wasn’t a romance, it was a fling! I’ve had feelings for you since New Earth, when I told you that Angry Warrior story.”

            A flood of memories of the better times on  _Voyager_ threaten to overwhelm Janeway. She still felt blindsided by Chakotay’s revelations. “What about Seven?” she asked the question that jumped to her mind first.

            “She was the one who suggested it. She was beginning to explore further aspects of her humanity and asked if I would help her out. We went on maybe five dates on  _Voyager_ and then a few more when we got back to Earth. She did not want to go out anymore after that though. She went off to live with her Aunt while she got used to Earth.”

            Janeway sighed. “I don’t know Chakotay, it just seems like a lot to me right now. I spent all this time thinking that you and Seven were still together, only to learn that it was just a fling and it’s been over for months. I just don’t know what to do.”

            “We could just take it one step at a time. How about a real date, without Tom setting us up?”

            “Before or after the party? I still want to go to Tom’s  _real_ get together.”

            Chakotay couldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry, I do too. So do you want a real dinner Saturday night?”

            Janeway was still unsure but one look into Chakotay’s eyes, told her he was serious. “Okay, Saturday night then. But not a word of it to anyone else okay?”

            Chakotay just smiled his huge smile, dimples and all. “It’s a date.”

            Neither Janeway nor Chakotay had noticed that their waiter had been watching them most of the night. He reached to press something on his arm and instantly  _Voyager’s_  former EMH stood in place of the waiter. “Tom will be happy,” he said  to himself as he left Janeway and Chakotay alone, confident that they would only fall more in love with each other.


End file.
